The Secret Singer
by piece-of-cake13
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and both unknowingly love each other.Edward is also a player Bella has another secret though and when she is threatened by one of edwards sluts she decides its time to tell him how she feels.E/? One shot


Bella and Edward are best friends. They both love each other but believe that the other doesn't love them. One day Bella snaps and is fed up with Edwards player ways and reveals her amazing talent and tells Edward how she feels. In song!!!

Bella POV

I sighed as I watched the latest girlfriend of Edward have her face sucked off on his shiny Volvo bonnet. I was standing across the lot waiting for my best friend Edward, who I've known since kindergarten to take me home. You see my best friend, who I've had the biggest crush on for years is in fact a player. Yeh I know they are all bad and only want one thing but he's still my best friend. Finally he's finished. Here he comes now striding over to me with a smirk plastered on his face. Girls everywhere beware Edward Cullen is on the loose. Leaving behind broken hearts and crying girls in his wake. I've wanted to tell him i love him but I can't. I'm plain and boring and he wouldn't want me. I have no confidence and fall over thin air. I'm useless.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeh, what number is that?" I retorted. His player ways are annoying to say the least.

"Umm, i lost count at 15. Melinda or Melanie or something." He really didn't care he was so dismissive, We got into the car and drove outta the carpark.

"When are you going to stop?"  
"Stop what?"

"Breaking girls heart. Why can't you settle down and have ONE girlfriend?" I stressed the part about one girlfriend because at the moment the record stands on 5 at once.

"Maybe i just haven't found the right one" he dismissed with pain in his eyes. I know he hates to be a player but i don't know why he doesn't stop. I should change the subject.

"So you coming to the mall this weekend?" His sister alice recruits her boyfriend and her brother to carry out bags under pain of death. She looks sweet and innocent but try to get outta shopping and your lucky to get out alive.

"Yeh, I prefer to live to find the right girl." He laughed. We both knew how Alice could be.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Kay, bye" We had arrived at my house so I got out of the car and waved from the porch as I watched him drive off into the sunset. Sighing to myself I unlocked the door dumped my stuff and went to start dinner for Charlie.

Skip to Saturday Lunch

Alice had woke me up this morning at the crack of dawn and dragged me to the mall. It was now lunch and Edward still hadn't arrived. We were waiting by the fountain when Edward came round the corner. A smile lit my face until I saw the slut he was dragging behind him. Tanya Denali. She was the biggest slut in the school but Edward didn't care. They approached us.

"Hey, you took your time" I stated not even acknowledging the Barbie on his arm.

"Yeh sorry," he scratched the back of his head apologeticly. "We got caught up" he geustured to Tanya and she let out a high pitched giggle.

"Well whatever." At that moment Alice came back from a shop and dragged off Edward by the ear and started scoulding him about being late and the necessity of a shopping carrier. I blocked them out as Tanya came up to me and looked me up and down. She laughed.

" Well this isn't much. I was expecting more competition. Oh well. Now listen here you bitch. Edward is mine in every way and I will not let any inferior whore take him away. You hear. HE IS MINE. Now buzz of to wherever you came from. I think I saw a dumpster round here somewhere." She laughed again and walked seductively over to Edward and draped herself over him. Anger boiled in my blood as I stalked over to Alice and grabbed her arm.

"Shopping is postponed for now. We need to go. Go make out with that slut. Come on Alice." Alice sensed my mood and followed wordlessly. We drove home in silence and stormed into my room. I turned to Alice and requested something that I never thought I'd ever say in my life.  
"Alice, I would like a makeover. I'm gunna show Edward what he's missing." Alice let out a high pitched squeal that nearly burst my ear drums and jumped up and down rambling about makeup and clothing. Oh no what on earth have I let myself in for?

"Alice. Alice. CALM. Please this has to be perfect."

"Okay well all I need to know is why, when and what else can I do?"

"Well to start I'm fed up of his player ways and I want to change him and I also just got threatened by the latest bitch and I'm fed up of being the best friend Alice I love him. When, well for that one I will say Tuesday fifth period because I'm gunna enter the talent show. It's about time I tell him my secret. Oh and can you get me a guitar and a performance outfit. No high heels though. You know what I'm like with those things. Bloody death traps." I muttered the last thing under my breath. She looked at me with awe.

"About time too. And what is your talent going to be? Is that your secret?"

"What do you mean about time too Alice I've only just realised. And yes my talent and secret are the same. I'll show you. Press play on my cd player would you." It's easier to show her. She did as I asked and song came on.* (Pink – Please don't leave me)*

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)

Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no

You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me

When I'd finished Alice was gaping at me like a fish and I had to laugh. I closed her jaw for her and patted her on her hair dramatically. She snapped outta it and glared at me menacingly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Edward? That was amazing .Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want it to be a big deal but now I'm ready to show everyone. And I taught myself. Basically I copied the singers for myself. Its fun. So will you help me?"

"Are you kidding me? Why on earth wouldn't I help you? Of course!!!!!"

Time skip to Tuesday

Today is the day. I signed up yesterday but I didn't tell anyone what my talent was. Edward didn't even know I'd entered. I sat at the usual table shaking nervously. Alice gave a reassuring smile and patted my knee. I smiled back at her. The doors flew open to let Edward rush through and sit next to me. I smiled warmly. This had better work.

Edward POV  
I have had a crush on Bella, my best friend for years. She hates me though because I'm a player. The only reason I am a player is because I'm trying to get over her and distract myself. I sat next to her in the cafeteria and stared at her gorgeous chocolate brown hair. I could smell the strawberry shampoo she used every morning and see it sparkle in the lights. I was captivated in her warm brown eyes that where so deep I could be lost in them forever. If only she knew. Staring at her now I could see she was nervous about something. And Alice was giving her reassuring glances every so often. What was going on? I feel so out of the loop.

Bella POV

The principle came onto the stage that was used for assemblies and took the microphone off the stand.

"Can I have your attention. All entrants for the talent show please make your way to the front of the room and be ready to perform." I glanced at Alice who nodded as I stood up and walked to the front of the room. Ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the student body and a very stunned Edward.

"Bella you will be last." The principle said as I waited behind stage. Several acts went through the red velvet curtains and I waited patiently for my turn.

"Isabella Swan doing an unknown talent."

"Bella" I muttered to myself as I stepped out onto the stage in my outfit. Alice had done well. I wore flat heeled boots that came up to my knees and over the dark blue jeans. I had a white top with golden markings on it and a black hat. I looked hot. Something that I wouldn't normally wear but that was the point.

"Ok. Well this is for someone very important to me and has been there for me the whole way. Its just to say that the right one isn't always the one you think." I hope my speech was subtle enough for him. It was it seems as he was openly gawking at me. I chuckled silently. The music began and I started to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

When I was finished a eruption of applause came from my audience. I looked at Edward to see him looking at me straight in the eye. It's like he could see straight into my heart. Nodding his head ate me I rushed off the stage to where he was waiting for me. He held out his arms for me and I ran into them. He hugged me fiercely and I hugged back with all my might.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered in my ear with his velvet voice.

"I didn't want to risk out friendship" I whispered back muffled by his broad chest.

"But I love you too." He stated holding me at arms length and staring into my eyes.

" I only dated all those girls because I was trying to distract myself from you. You who blinded me with your beauty," I blushed and he laughed.

" I love that colour on you. I'm gunna change for you. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."

"I love you"

"I love you too".

The End


End file.
